Fairy Tail et le Bonheur : Les fleurs de la souffrance
by LadyMrou
Summary: Lucy a retrouvé la mémoire, elle se souvient de l'assassinat de sa mère, mais aussi d'une mission qu'elle doit accomplir. Elle possède des pouvoirs héréditaires surpuissants, la Magie Astria, la magie des étoiles. Mais ceux-ci présentent un inconvénient: Lucy peut voir la Mort, et faire des prémonitions. De plus, l'assassin de sa mère la traque, et elle apprend qu'elle est enceinte
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Fairy Tail et le Bonheur, les Fleurs de la Souffrance  
Manga : Fairy Tail  
Auteur : Lady Mrou, moi !  
Genres : Romance/Action-Aventure/Humour/Drame/Amitié/Suspen se  
Orientations : Hétéro  
Couples : NaLu essentiellement  
Classement : [+13] ou T  
Crédits : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Hiro Mashima auteur de _Fairy Tail_, et les personnages de la guilde de l'assassin sont exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto, auteur de _Naruto_

**_Mot de l'auteur : Coucou ! Comment ça va ? J'espère que vous passerez de bons moments en lisant ma fanfic et que vous me laisserez pleins de reviews pour m'encourager, ou dire ce qui ne va pas ! Bonne lecture ! (Et laissez-moi vos avis) J'pense publier toutes les semaines le jeudi, puis après les vacances, le toutes les deux semaines..._**

_**Chapitre 1 : Cachée… mais présente…**_

_La neige formait un beau tapis blanc qui brillait de mille feux sous la lune innocente. Le vent froid pénétrait absolument partout. Absolument partout ? Non, seul un cœur emplit de chaleur résisterait au froid. Chacun de nous serait-il à l'abri du froid ? Oui, s'il connaissait une source de chaleur, s'il connaissait des sentiments forts, l'amitié, l'amour. Non, s'il était solitaire. Alors il sera recouvert de ce froid de la tête au pied, possibilité de retour ? Seulement si la solitude découvrait la chaleur de l'amitié. Non-retour ? Si elle découvrait la haine, à l'origine ? L'amour. Alors dans ce cas, personne n'était à l'abri. Renoncera-t-on pour autant à la chaleur, à notre amour ? Ou enfoncerons-nous nous dans ce froid pénétrant ? C'est la raison des hommes et des femmes, c'est la décision de chacun, de chaque être, de chaque âme qui l'emportera._

_Il neigeait sur Magnolia, alors que tous les espoirs s'étaient éteints. Toute la ville était habillée d'un fin manteau blanc. Les arbres, dénudés de feuilles, frissonnaient face à la bise qui soufflait tendrement, les embrassant. Leurs branches scintillaient, recouvertes par une étendue brillante, la glace. Malgré toute cette épouvantable beauté qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous ses yeux chocolat, la jeune fille n'était pas heureuse. Malgré le fait que ce jour s'avérait être celui de Noël, la constellationniste n'était pas contente. Son cœur était déchiré, mais elle ne pouvait s'en guérir. Elle avait pris une décision, et se devait de l'exécuter. Déterminée, elle ne reculerait pas, même si elle ne savait pas si allait en ressortir vivante. Quitte à en souffrir toute sa vie, elle devait se venger. Et partir. Et laisser ses amis derrière elle._

Kana était comme à son habitude en train de picoler, vidant tous les tonneaux qui avaient le malheur d'être à portée de main, Bisca ajustait son pistolet magique, Wendy jouait avec Charuru, cette dernière ignorant Happy et ses poissons, Mirajane servait les alcooliques, Juvia contemplait Gray d'un air triste, qui lui se battait joyeusement avec Natsu, comme à son habitude, pour que finalement les deux mages se fassent baffer par une Erza en colère, Levy lisait un livre, en pleine immersion. Tout était donc parfaitement normal en cette matinée d'hiver.

Les murs de la guilde resplendissaient, illuminés par les multiples bougies qui éclairaient la salle principale, ornée de bancs, de tables, et de mages. La scène, au devant de la pièce, était vide, cependant, quelques mages ivres venaient y faire les intéressants, puis se défilaient, et redescendaient honteux. À gauche trônait le bar de Mirajane, où une magicienne blonde était assise, sur son éternel tabouret qui semblait porter son nom du fait que c'était toujours sur celui-ci qu'elle déposait son noble séant. Lucy Heartfilia sirotait tranquillement une boisson, et pour une fois, ne paniquait pas pour son loyer. En effet, elle avait trouvé une mission, et n'allait pas tarder à s'en aller, avec son équipe de toujours.

Enfin, la blonde était enfin rentrée de mission. Entre Natsu qui l'implorait de ne pas le priver de « dessert », le voyage en train, la mission et le stress, elle était épuisée. Aussi était-elle à moitié allongée sur le bar, sirotant une boisson, servie par Mirajane auparavant, tandis que Natsu se battait avec Gray en arrière-plan. Erza mangeait un fraisier comme à son habitude, le maître et Kana buvaient, le premier une chope, la deuxième un tonneau de bière brune. Elfman criait que c'était un homme, Mira et Lisanna s'occupait du bar, Wendy jouait aux cartes avec Charuru, Macao et Wakaba. Levy et Juvia discutaient, suivies du fan-club de la magicienne des mots. Elle se redressa subitement, sentant une présence connue. Sa tête lui faisait mal, atrocement mal. Elle se leva, et fit un pas en avant, chancelant, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Erza lui prit la main et la retourna. Elle lui demanda si tout allait bien.

La blonde, se libéra de la poigne de fer de la rousse et lui répondit que tout allait bien, lui adressant un sourire forcé. Puis elle continua sa route. Chaque pas lui faisait remonter et se répandre la douleur dans le crâne. Elle était proche. Toute proche. Son odeur, sa magie, son âme, son être, son cœur son amour, elle les sentait, les entendait.

Elle était dans la guilde. Son migraine redoubla d'intensité, et ne put réprimer un gémissement. Elle était si douce, si chaude, jamais elle n'avait oublié comment elle était, ses traits, et cette chose qui faisait qu'on se sentait si bien avec elle. Elle était là, elle était présente. Elle pouvait voir son sourire. Lucy se dirigea vers le bureau du maître, elle ouvrit la porte, et s'engouffra dans la pénombre. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, seule la lumière qui filtrait au travers des fenêtres éclairait le bureau d'une lueur bleutée. On pouvait clairement distinguer des étagères poussiéreuses, un bureau et un canapé, qui composaient l'ameublement.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus et arriva devant les étagères. Elle était proche, très proche. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut un coffret. Elle était proche, très proche. Était-elledans ce coffret, incrusté d'or et de rubis ? Toute tremblante, elle tendit une main, et lentement prit le coffret. Elle était proche, elle la sentait, au fond d'elle, au fond de son cœur, elle était là, elle était présente. Dans ce coffret. Elle l'ouvrit, et ferma les yeux. Elle était là, elle la sentait. Des larmes roulèrent et s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Son âme était là. Sa douceur d'antan aussi.

Ses doigts tâtèrent le fond de la boîte, et elle rouvrit ses prunelles humides. Elle était dans cette lettre. Elle la prit et reposa délicatement le coffret. Elle resta ainsi immobile à contempler le morceau de papier doré, plié en trois. Elle le caressa, comme si à travers, elle pouvait la toucher elle, directement. Elle déplia la lettre. Et elle la parcourut des yeux, lentement. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, choquée. Et les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle sentait sa présence à travers son écriture. Et Lucy, n'avait jamais été aussi triste.

« Lucy, tout va bien ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail et le bonheur :

Chapitre 2 : Des adieux faits à un vieillard !

_Cher Maître,_

Je vous porte en mon cœur comme un vieil ami, comme un père. Aussi en tant que père, je vous dois quelques explications. Je vis heureuse, j'ai une famille, je suis une femme comblée de bonheur. Toute mon existence, toute ma vie, était joyeuse. Je n'ai rien à regretter. Mais comme le savez, toute vie à une fin. Et la mienne est proche. Je me devais de vous prévenir. Mais je ne peux vous en dire la raison. Un mal ronge ce monde, et à trop savoir, j'ai risqué ma vie jusqu'à en arriver là. Jamais un jour je n'aurais pensé que la connaissance me poussera à faire de lourds sacrifices. Je vous ai menti en vous disant que je n'avais absolument aucun regret, le seul que j'aurais en partant de cette terre, c'est bien celui de laisser ma fille si jeune, sans sa maman. Elle n'a que dix ans, mais je sais qu'elle est pleine de convictions. Elle souhaite plus que tout intégrer Fairy Tail. La voir pleurer me rend malade, et je sais qu'après mon départ, elle pleurera. Son sourire me transporte de joie. Et pour qu'il puisse rester collé sur son petit visage, je vous demande, s'il-vous-plaît, de la protéger, et de la rendre heureuse. Je sais aussi qu'elle accomplira ma volonté, et qu'elle n'abandonnera pas ses rêves, ni ses espoirs. J'ai foi en elle. Et je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. C'est la seule chose que je vous demande.

Voilà, je dois vous quitter, mon temps est compté. Vous considérez encore comme votre fille, et moi, je vous considère, et je considère encore Fairy Tail comme ma famille, même si je l'ai quittée. Une fois mon âme envolée, j'aimerais que vous expliquiez aux autres que je me suis éteinte.

Adieu, maître.

Layla Heartfilia.


	3. Chapter 3

Mot de l'auteur : Salut ! Comme promis voici le suite de ma fanfiction ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci à Starsnowfairy et MissCassy pour leurs gentilles reviews ! Merci encore !

**Bonne lecture** (et laissez-moi pleins d'autres avis svp)

_**Chapitre 3 : Rêves et souffrance**  
__  
« Lucy, tout va bien ? »  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, elle regardait avec horreur le bout de papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main tremblante. Elle savait à qui appartenait cette voix, mais ne saisissait pas le sens de ce qui était dit. Elle ne songeait qu'à cette lettre, qui, et on le voyait bien, la bouleversait au plus profond d'elle-même. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, pour ainsi former petit à petit des larmes qui perlèrent sur sa joue. Elle voulait hurler, mais ne le fit pas, comme si quelque chose dans sa gorge l'en empêchait.  
Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas la remarquer ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle vue que maintenant ? Quelle était la signification de tout ceci ? Que devait-elle comprendre ? Pourquoi était-elle morte ? Pourquoi le savait-elle ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, tandis que sa migraine reprenait de plus belle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule à explication à tout ceci, même si Lucy ne voulait pas l'admettre. Sa mère avait été assassinée. Et elle avait fait partie de Fairy Tail, avant de faire partie de Love&Lucky.  
Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était se venger. La lueur dans son regard passa de la tristesse à la haine. On l'avait privée de sa mère pendant tout ce temps, et elle n'en savait rien. Le pire fut même que Layla n'avait rien pu y faire. Elle savait sa mort imminente et l'a acceptée. Elle l'a reçue, et elle l'avait laissée. Elle était partie à jamais.  
Qui était l'auteur de ce crime ? Qui est responsable de ses souffrances ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais voulait le découvrir. Elle porta la main à son cœur et au même moment, sa tête lui fit tellement mal qu'elle en gémit de douleur. Elle serra le poing et tomba à genoux, sur le sol froid et dur. Les larmes se multiplièrent par milliers et s'écrasèrent une à une, sur le parquet. Elle ferma les yeux, et sa torture redoubla d'intensité, juste au moment où elle se rappela d'une image qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu se souvenir._

_Elle leva lentement les yeux, la peur la prenant de plus en plus. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Le corps avança une main vers elle. Une main pigmentée de rouge._

_Lucy hurla. Elle couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, et écarquilla les yeux. Son petit-ami se précipita vers elle, mais elle demeurait clouée par terre. Son mal progressait encore, mélangé à une cruelle souffrance. Il devenait plus fort encore, si fort qu'elle dût se cacher les oreilles, les bruits entendus la tuaient. Natsu la prit dans ses bras, tentant vainement de la réconforter. Puis voyant que ça ne l'avait pas apaisée, il la porta, et celle-ci serra la lettre contre son cœur. Ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce plongée dans les ténèbres, et le retour dans la lumière de l'immense salle fut difficile pour les yeux embués de la blonde. Tout le monde se précipita vers eux._

_Le rose déposa sa dulcinée sur une table, et appela une fillette aux cheveux bleus, ainsi qu'une petite chatte blanche, qui coururent vers Lucy. La fillette prononça quelques incantations, et plaça ses mains au-dessus de la poitrine de la jeune femme, qui se tordait de douleur. Une lumière bleu ciel en sortit, mais elle n'eut pas l'effet escompté. La blonde se pliait de plus en plus, et son visage, d'habitude avec une expression joyeuse avait laissé place à la tristesse, la souffrance, et la haine ? La mage guérisseuse s'inquiéta, et essaya autre chose. En vain._

_La constellationniste avait encore mal, et hurlait toujours. Elle se mit à désespérer et abandonna. Sa chatte posa une patte sur son épaule, pour la réconforter. Tous les magiciens la regardaient, impuissants. Le dragon slayer de feu ne put que la reprendre dans ses bras forts et musclés, et laisser pleurer et crier. Erza et Gray posèrent tous deux un regard implorant vers les autres, alors que Happy tentait d'offrir un poisson à la blonde, pour soulager son mal inconnu. Lisanna et Mirajane enfouirent leurs visages, Levy prit la main de Gajeel, Juvia se faisait un sang d'encre, Elfman, Readers, Macao, Wakaba se proposèrent pour l'emmener chez Poluchka, mais furent stoppés par le maître. Les cris redoublaient de volume, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève, chancelante, et avança. Elle marcha ainsi vers les toilettes. Puis elle revit une image._

_Elle leva lentement les yeux, la peur la prenant de plus en plus. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur.__Le corps avança une main vers elle. Une main pigmentée de rouge. Les prunelles chocolat de la petite fille apeurée parcoururent le corps immobile de la personne en face d'elle, jusqu'à s'arrêter vers ses deux yeux, qui la regardaient. Des yeux dépourvus de vie. Quelques petites gouttes salées s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la femme couchée, la rendant plus vivante et chaleureuse._

_Devant la cuvette des WC, elle se baissa rapidement et vomit. Elle ressortit, et esquissa un sourire forcé. Natsu, lui, ne tenait plus en place, tant il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il l'avait entendue vomir, et Wendy aussi. Le maître la fixait, l'air grave. Il se demandait si elle avait lu la lettre, et si elle avait compris le sens des paroles de Layla. Il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir tout expliqué._

_Lucy avait mal, comme si une vague frappait contre son cerveau. Elle se sentait affaiblie, et fatiguée. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et se fracassèrent devant les yeux de ses amis. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia et Wendy se précipitèrent vers elle. Erza et Natsu l'aidèrent à se relever, pendant que Gray, Juvia et Wendy demandaient au vieillard la raison de tout cela. Il hocha la tête négativement, mais fit une suggestion :  
« Peut-être est-ce à cause de la lettre dans ses mains ? En tout cas, il est inutile de l'emmener chez Poluchka, elle est incapable de la guérir ! Ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie !  
-Le maître a raison, dit Levy. Je n'ai jamais lu quoique ce soit sur ce genre de migraine.  
-Et Grandine ne m'a jamais appris à soigner ce genre de mal, murmura la dragon slayer des Cieux, honteuse.  
-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu as fait de ton mieux, affirma Charuru.  
-Alors, c'est cette lettre ? Reprit Erza.  
-Je n'ai jamais vu qu'une lettre pouvait donner des migraines pareilles ! S'exclama Gray, abasourdi.  
-je ne pense pas que ce soit ça ! Émit Kana.  
-Alors ce serait quoi ? Interrogea Mirajane, la voix cassée et les yeux rouges.  
-Je crois... Commença la mage en armure.  
-Quoi ? Tu sais quelque chose ? Encouragea Lisanna.  
-C'est que, avant d'aller dans le bureau du maître, elle n'allait déjà pas bien, déclara Erza. De plus, son attitude était étrange, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un qui...  
-Je vais bien ! Coupa la concernée d'une voix faible, esquissant un sourire.  
-Mais bien sûr que non ! S'enquit quasi toute la guilde.  
-MERDE LUCY ! SI ON TE DIT QUE CA NE VA PAS, C'EST QUE CA NE VA PAS ! ON S'INQUIETE POUR TOI, BON SANG !  
-Ce n'est rien... assura la constellationniste aux cheveux d'or. »_

_Elle se redressa, et se défit de l'aide de ses camarades, et avança péniblement vers la sortie de la guilde. Le teint pâle, elle fixait la porte intensément. On pouvait aisément comprendre que ses maux de tête avaient repris de plus belle. Elle referma les yeux, et tendit un bras, tremblotant, vers la poignée._

Elle leva lentement les yeux, la peur la prenant de plus en plus. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Le corps avança une main vers elle. Une main pigmentée de rouge. Les prunelles chocolat de la petite fille apeurée parcoururent le corps immobile de la personne en face d'elle, jusqu'à s'arrêter vers ses deux yeux, qui la regardaient. Des yeux dépourvus de vie. Quelques petites gouttes salées s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la femme couchée, la rendant plus vivante et chaleureuse. La pauvre femme, allongée à terre était sur le point de mourir. Et la gamine ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle retomba sur les genoux, près de la personne mourante, atterrée par la frayeur, l'horreur et la tristesse qui prenaient place dans son esprit. Elle sentit sous ses jambes un liquide chaud, et elle baissa les yeux. Le sol, auparavant propre et brillant, était éclaboussé par le liquide en question. Elle contempla le coulant, rouge, s'échapper de la femme qui perdait lentement sa vie, toujours souriante. Elle pâlit, et dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire qu'elle était profondément choquée. Une troisième personne sortit de la pénombre, et fixa celles déjà présentes d'un regard amusé.  
« ARGH C'EST DU SANG ! C'EST TON PROPRE SANG MAMAN ! »

Lucy n'en pouvait plus de tout cela. Elle voulait absolument fuir. Fuir son passé, fuir cette ambiance oppressante. Ses doigts fins progressaient lentement, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression que la distance entre la porte et elle se faisait plus lointaine encore. Son mal augmentait à le vouloir guérir. Elle vivait le pire moment de sa vie. Et elle s'engageait dans un chemin qu'elle ne voulait pas emprunter. Celui de la souffrance. Mais le destin l'y avait forcée, elle ne pouvait aller à son encontre. Fatalement, les souvenirs refont surface. Inévitablement. Chacun porte derrière lui le poids de son passé. Et Lucy ne faisait pas exception à la règle. C'était son destin. Ses doigts tremblaient, tout son corps. Son esprit semblait ailleurs, comme en transe. Elle fixait intensément la lourde porte de chêne, qu'elle devait atteindre à tout prix. Sa peau frôla le métal froid et doré. Elle chancela, puis ses paupières s'alourdirent. Toute sa conscience s'envolait, lentement. Elle sentait un poids sur ses épaules. La fatigue la prit. Et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu sortir, elle tomba dans un grand fracas. Elle ne distinguait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, comme coupée du monde. Noir, il faisait tout noir. Isolée, pour combien de temps ?

« Dis-moi, Maman, pourquoi tu utilises deux formes de magie ? »  
Deux blondes étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur un banc, dans leur immense jardin fleuri. Derrière elles se trouvaient un cerisier, chargé de fruits rouges en ce beau mois de juillet. La première blonde, celle qui avait posé la question, était environ âgée de dix ans, et sa mère, à côté d'elle, se retourna et la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle expliqua gentiment :  
« Ma première magie, tu la connais, c'est celle des constellationnistes.  
-Oui, c'est celle avec laquelle tu peux invoquer des esprits stellaires ! S'exclama la petite fille. »  
Après une courte pause, pendant laquelle Layla Heartfilia leva les yeux au ciel, contemplant une chose que la petite Lucy ne pouvait voir.  
« La deuxième, reprit la constellationniste, est une magie héréditaire, que possédait ma mère, et avant elle, ma grand-mère, et avant ma grand-mère, mes ancêtres. Seules les femmes peuvent la maîtriser, et un jour, toi aussi tu auras ce pouvoir.  
-Ah oui ? Demanda la fillette, passionnée.  
-C'est une magie appelée Astria, et les prêtresses sont nommées Celestias. Les magiciennes possèdent les pouvoirs des étoiles, qui sont immenses !  
-En quoi la magie des Celestias est-elle différente de la magie des constellationnistes ? Interrogea la petite Lucy.  
-Les constellationnistes invoquent des esprits issus des constellations, vivant dans un monde différent du nôtre, à l'aide de clés, c'est une forme de magie céleste peu répandue. Mais Astria est une magie que seules nos ancêtres et nous-même connaissons. Cette magie céleste, quant à elle, puise son pouvoir des étoiles directement, répondit-elle. Un jour, lorsque tu seras prête, tu auras les mêmes pouvoirs que moi. Il y a trois niveaux de magie, le premier, où tu ne peux te servir que de la poussière d'étoile, la modeler, et l'utiliser comme bon te semble. Le deuxième niveau consiste à utiliser pleinement le pouvoir des astres. Les étoiles voient tout, tu peux donc, en plus des sorts des étoiles, imiter pendant un court instant les magies des autres, sauf celle des dragons slayers et les sorts de guérison. Le troisième niveau, tu ne dois l'utiliser qu'en dernier recourt, lorsque tu dois protéger un être cher. Il ne comporte qu'un seul enchantement, très dangereux pour son utilisateur. Ce niveau est appelé Exanimis Astria...

Lucy, toujours inconsciente, se tournait et se retournait dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Natsu, Wendy, et quasi toute la guilde étaient à son chevet. Le visage de la mage guérisseuse se déformait par la fatigue. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle ensorcelait, et incantait sur le corps de la blonde, afin de la guérir. Mais aucun sortilège n'avait fonctionné. Elle commençait à désespérer, tandis qu'elle s'essuyait le front du revers de la main, témoignant qu'elle allait bientôt se vider de toute énergie. Sa chatte blanche posa une patte sur son épaule et lui ordonna d'arrêter. La magicienne aux cheveux bleus tomba sur une chaise, épuisée et ayant atteint ses limites. L'inquiétude avait pris place sur chaque visage, depuis l'épisode de la migraine, Lucy avait été parcourue de spasmes, et la fièvre était montée. Tandis qu'elle continuait de se tordre, Levy demanda à tout le monde de sortir, ne laissant qu'un Dragon Slayer aux cheveux roses à son chevet. Natsu leva les yeux vers elle et contempla le doux visage blême de sa dulcinée, et remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Elle murmura :  
« Ne me montre pas ça... Je t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas voir. Pas voir. C'est horrible. Maman, reste avec moi... Pas ça. J'ai peur… J'ai peur… »  
Le mage de feu l'embrassa sur le front et lui prit tendrement la main. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas grave. Pourvu qu'elle ne le quitte pas...

Un homme marchait dans un magnifique jardin, qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il faisait nuit, et les nuages couvraient la lune ronde de ce soir, comme si ils savaient déjà ce qui allait se passer. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. On lui avait dit que sa cible était très forte, mais ce n'était pas le moment de douter de soi. La fraîcheur de la nuit ne faisait pas effet sur sa peau. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti quelque chose ? Il n'en savait rien, mais cela devait faire longtemps. Il passa devant une flaque et en profita pour se regarder. Une flaque en juillet ? Il contempla dans le reflet ses cheveux désordonnés, et ses yeux si particuliers, inhabituels Les pans de sa veste s'envolaient avec légèreté au doux vent d'été. Il arriva devant une grande demeure, richement décorée, ornées de statues et lions en pierre sur le perron. Il poussa la porte. Il le ferait. Il devait tuer Layla.

_Layla Heartfilia jouait tranquillement du piano, en compagnie de sa fille unique. La mélodie était plutôt sombre, voir même funèbre. Seules les notes de musique troublaient le silence pesant du manoir. Judo Heartfilia était parti en voyage d'affaires, et ne reviendrait que le lendemain au soir. Mais lorsqu'il sera de retour, il aura une sacrée surprise. La jeune mère le savait, il allait venir, se débarrasser d'elle. Les étoiles le lui avait dit. Elles lui disaient tout. Et elles lui avaient raconté ce qui se passera, en cette nuit du sept juillet sept cent soixante-dix-sept. Peut-être cette guilde clandestine avait-elle déjà tout fini ? En tout cas, elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle allait vivre sa dernière nuit. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle allait mourir.  
Elle leva lentement les yeux, la peur la prenant de plus en plus. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Le corps avança une main vers elle. Une main pigmentée de rouge. Les prunelles chocolat de la petite fille apeurée parcoururent le corps immobile de la personne en face d'elle, jusqu'à s'arrêter vers ses deux yeux, qui la regardaient. Des yeux dépourvus de vie. Quelques petites gouttes salées s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la femme couchée, la rendant plus vivante et chaleureuse. La pauvre femme, allongée à terre était sur le point de mourir. Et la gamine ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle retomba sur les genoux, près de la personne mourante, atterrée par la frayeur, l'horreur et la tristesse qui prenaient place dans son esprit. Elle sentit sous ses jambes un liquide chaud, et elle baissa les yeux. Le sol, auparavant propre et brillant, était éclaboussé par le liquide en question. Elle contempla le coulant, rouge, s'échapper de la femme qui perdait lentement sa vie, toujours souriante. Elle pâlit, et dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire qu'elle était profondément choquée. Une troisième personne sortit de la pénombre, et fixa celles déjà présentes d'un regard amusé.  
« ARGH C'EST DU SANG ! C'EST TON PROPRE SANG MAMAN ! »  
La fillette s'approcha de sa mère en hurlant et pleurnichant bruyamment. La femme posa sa main rouge sur le front de sa fille, et murmura difficilement :  
« Tu dois... Tu dois, leur rendre leurs sourires, tu dois les... retrouver... C'est ta mission, c'est ma volonté... Accomplis-la... Rends-leur leurs sourires, retrouve-les !  
-Comment ? Pourquoi ? Interrogea la petite fille, rongée par la tristesse.  
-éveille-toi, éveille-toi, laisse les étoiles s'emparer de ton cœur, réveille les pouvoirs en toi ! Je sais des choses, qui peuvent tout changer, accomplis ma volonté ! Fais ce que moi auparavant je n'ai pas pu faire. Rends-leur leurs sourires, retrouve-les... Approche... »  
Une lumière dorée, et de la poussière de la même couleur jaillit du corps de Layla, et l'enveloppa. Puis un rouleau scellé en sortit, elle l'empoigna faiblement. La troisième personne courut vers Layla, et lui enfonça un bâton métallique d'un mètre de long dans son ventre. Elle cracha du sang, elle rampa lentement vers sa fille, et composa des signes de ses doigts. Elle prit le rouleau, une autre lumière l'envahit. Elle le plaça sur le cœur de sa fille, puis elle le fit entrer en elle, une inscription étrange en forme d'étoile se dessinant. Elle hurla à sa fille :  
« VOICI MES SOUVENIRS, MES CONNAISSANCES, TOUTES LES INFORMATIONS, TOUT CE QUE JE SAIS ET QUI VA T'AIDER A ACCOMPLIR MA VOLONTE ! NOTA ASTRIA ! »_

_L'assassin de Layla se précipita vers Lucy, comprenant ce qui se passait. Il était éberlué. Comment avait-elle fait pour utiliser un sort de scellement, même à moitié morte ? Comment cela faisait-il qu'il lui restait tant d'énergie magique. Il asséna un coup de pied à la fillette, qui se tordait de douleur. Mais un bulle de protection l'en empêcha, il tenta de lancer un sort, puis deux, sans effet. Layla retomba lourdement, puis composa un autre signe._

_« Je t'aime Lucy, je ne veux que ton bonheur, deviens forte ! Sois heureuse ! Et l'une des clés du bonheur, c'est l'Oubli. Je veux te protéger ! OBLIVISCOR ASTRIA ! »  
Lucy tomba en arrière, ses paupières s'alourdirent, et avant que le noir complet ne l'envahisse, elle entendit :  
« Adieu, je t'aime Lucy ! Ne m'oublie pas ! Et n'oublie pas ma volonté ! »_

_Puis elle ne vit plus rien, mais entendit tout de même ce qu'il se passait. L'homme perdit son sang-froid. Il hurla, puis écrasa Layla, puis lui asséna plusieurs coups, juste au niveau de son ouverture, profonde et sanglante, dans son ventre. Le liquide rouge redoubla, coula, et éclaboussa même les murs et le plafond.  
« Je lui ai simplement pratiqué un sort de protection, tu ne pourras pas la toucher, ni-même récupérer les informations que j'ai scellées en ma fille. Mais pour cela, il y a un prix à payer, perdre la mémoire. Le jour où elle la retrouvera, elle sera prête. Elle me vengera, te vaincra, et détruira ta guilde !  
-Ah oui ? Eh bien crève ! lui répondit-il, reprenant son calme. »_

_Layla Heartfilia poussa un dernier soupir, puis son corps s'engourdit, sa main retomba. Lucy comprit qu'elle ne la reverra plus jamais. Elle comprit qu'elle était partie pour toujours. Elle comprit, que sa mère... était morte. L'homme s'en alla. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il tourna sa tête vers la fillette et ajouta :  
« Je t'attendrais, Lucy... »  
Puis le vide. Elle ne percevait plus rien... C'était fini._

La blonde émergea tout d'un coup. Elle se redressa, puis hurla à la mort. Natsu s'affola et tenta de la calmer. Elle ne voulait plus rien. Elle pleura, elle cria. Elle savait maintenant, mais au fond n'avait jamais voulu savoir. Elle était sûre d'une chose, fatalement les souvenirs refont surface. C'était son destin. Sa mère était morte. Et elle voulait qu'elle leur rende leurs sourires, qu'elle les retrouve. Elle regarda Natsu, puis l'embrassa fougueusement. Il était tout ce qui lui restait. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait, avec ses amis, et la volonté de Layla.

___à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mot de l'auteur :**_ Salut salut ! Encore désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais à Rome, et de là où j'étais, je n'avais trop le temps de publier la suite... Mille excuses ! Et merci à MissCassy et Lyka Siuka pour leurs reviews

**Chapitre 4 : La Flamme de La Volonté !**

Elle se réveilla brutalement, se redressant par la même occasion. Elle vit Natsu, et se jeta sur lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes, et hurlant. Il la serra dans ses bras, et lui caressa les cheveux. Tous les mages, alertés par les cris, débarquèrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie, qui fut en un instant pleine à craquer. Lucy se calma peu à peu, puis elle sécha ses larmes.

Comment sa mère en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment savait-elle qu'elle allait mourir ? Qu'avait-elle scellé en elle ? Qui était son assassin, l'auteur de ses souffrances ? Que devait donc accomplir la blonde ? Celle-ci se sentait impuissante, et surtout une grande tristesse l'envahissait. Quand allait-elle éveiller ses pouvoirs ? Et surtout, découvrira-t-elle le secret pour lequel sa mère bien-aimée a donné sa vie ?

La blessure que Lucy avait pansée en son cœur, s'était rouverte, et saignait à la découverte de cette atroce vérité. Elle était en colère, elle était folle de rage. Elle voulait absolument faire payer à cette ordure, celle qui l'a privée de sa mère pendant tant d'années. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, se venger, quitte à aller en enfer s'il le fallait. Mais un autre sentiment l'envahit, une flamme s'empara d'elle. Une flamme pas totalement inconnue. Elle se devait d'accomplir le désir de sa mère, pour lequel elle était morte. Lucy ne devait pas échouer.

Tout le monde la regardait, un air inquiet collé sur le visage. Son malaise de tout à l'heure avait alerté tout le monde, et on avait tenté, en vain, de la soigner, mais tous les sorts que la pauvre Dragon Slayer des Cieux n'ont pas fonctionné. Celle-ci était épuisée, et était assoupie sur une chaise.

Souffrance, mystère, colère, haine, rancœur, tout se mêlait dans les larmes de la blonde. La constellationniste se redressa, se défit de l'emprise des couvertures, et posa prudemment un pied par terre. Voyant que tout allait bien, elle posa le second à côté du premier, et se leva doucement. Elle marcha toujours à la même allure avec laquelle elle s'était levée, et sentit que tous ses amis l'observaient. Elle se retourna, et leur afficha un sourire éclatant, montrant qu'elle allait bien. Rassurés, les mages prirent presque tous congé, à l'exception de Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Charuru, et Wendy, toujours endormie. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie, lorsqu'elle aperçut le Maître. Surprise, celui-ci la regardait avec un air de culpabilité.

Arrivée devant chez elle, Lucy hoqueta. Rapidement, elle prit son trousseau, et chercha furtivement la clé de son appartement. Tremblante, elle la prit de ses doigts, et ouvrit difficilement la porte de chez elle. Elle s'y engouffra rapidement, laissant l'entrée ouverte. Elle traversa sa chambre, puis pénétra dans la salle de bains. Enfin, elle se pencha vers la cuvette des toilettes, et vomit tout ce qui lui restait dans son estomac, les vagues acides lui brûlant la gorge. Quand elle eut fini, elle avait la tête qui tournait, et marchait lentement. Elle s'allongea, et regarda le plafond blanc de sa petite chambrette. Puis les mêmes images que tout à l'heure défilaient.

* * *

_Elle leva lentement les yeux, la peur la prenant de plus en plus. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Le corps avança une main vers elle. Une main pigmentée de rouge. Les prunelles chocolat de la petite fille apeurée parcoururent le corps immobile de la personne en face d'elle, jusqu'à s'arrêter vers ses deux yeux, qui la regardaient. Des yeux dépourvus de vie. Quelques petites gouttes salées s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la femme couchée, la rendant plus vivante et chaleureuse. La pauvre femme, allongée à terre était sur le point de mourir. Et la gamine ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle retomba sur les genoux, près de la personne mourante, atterrée par la frayeur, l'horreur et la tristesse qui prenaient place dans son esprit. Elle sentit sous ses jambes un liquide chaud, et elle baissa les yeux. Le sol, auparavant propre et brillant, était éclaboussé par le liquide en question. Elle contempla le coulant, rouge, s'échapper de la femme qui perdait lentement sa vie, toujours souriante. Elle pâlit, et dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire qu'elle était profondément choquée. Une troisième personne sortit de la pénombre, et fixa celles déjà présentes d'un regard amusé._

_« ARGH C'EST DU SANG ! C'EST TON PROPRE SANG MAMAN ! »_

_La fillette s'approcha de sa mère en hurlant et pleurnichant bruyamment. La femme posa sa main rouge sur le front de sa fille, et murmura difficilement :_

_« Tu dois... Tu dois, leur rendre leurs sourires, tu dois les... retrouver... C'est ta mission, c'est ma volonté... Accomplis-la... Rends-leur leurs sourires, retrouve-les ! »_

* * *

_Tu dois... Tu dois, leur rendre leurs sourires, tu dois les... retrouver... C'est ta mission, c'est ma volonté... Accomplis-la... Rends-leur leurs sourires, retrouve-les ! _Ces paroles tournaient en boucle dans son cerveau. La blonde comprenait les mots, mais ne saisissait pas le sens. À qui devait-elle rendre leurs sourires ? Qui devait-elle retrouver ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien. Elle porta une main à son cœur. Elle s'était un peu calmée, mais ses sentiments l'inondaient toujours.

Sur le blanc immaculé du plafond, un visage se dessina. D'abord un sourire, puis des prunelles chocolat, identiques aux siennes, des boucles d'or, et enfin, un visage angélique, parfait. Celui de Layla. Les joues de Lucy s'inondèrent de gouttes salées. Elle n'avait jamais réussit à digérer la mort prématurée de sa mère, et revoir les moments de son décès la faisait souffrir atrocement. Elle s'interrogeait aussi sur la mission que sa mère lui avait confiée avant de s'en aller, et se blâmait de ne pas trouver de réponses. La colère s'empara alors de son esprit, en repensant à l'auteur du meurtre de sa mère. Elle serra les dents et les poings, son visage se déforma, elle fronça les sourcils. Son cerveau ne répondait plus, et ses bras et ses jambes se mouvèrent tous seuls sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et aussi sans son accord. Elle frappa le mur à côté d'elle, hurlant sa rage. Le visage de l'assassin prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit , tandis que sa haine grandissait. Ses phalanges craquaient contre la charpente de la maison, mais alors contrôlée par une folie qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, ignorait la douleur. Donnant un dernier coup de pied, elle s'accroupit à terre, et cria. Puis elle prit sa tête entre ses doigts et commença à pleurer. Sa mère avait souffert, à cause de lui, elle s'était éteinte, à cause de lui. Lui, lui, lui. Toujours lui. Puis elle se redressa, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Les larmes ne servaient à rien. Elle devait augmenter en puissance. Elle devait se venger. Elle devait arracher la vie à cette ordure. À cette dernière pensée, le ciel se couvrit de nuages gris, puis peu de temps après, larmoyait, comme attristé par la décision de la blonde. Quitte à aller en enfer, elle le tuerait ! Elle effleura de ses doigts ses clés d'or. D'abord froides, elles répandirent alors une douce chaleur, apportant leur soutien et leurs encouragements à leur maîtresse. Comme réconfortée, son rythme respiratoire, qui jusque là se faisait rapide, reprit un rythme normal. Elle inspira et expira lentement. Puis elle mit devant son visage ses paumes, à présent rougies par les coups. Elle était une Celestia, comme sa mère, et sa grand-mère avant elle. Et comme ses ancêtres avant elle. Possédait-elle réellement autant de pouvoir ? Elle se voyait toujours comme une jeune fille faible et inoffensive, tout cela était-il vraiment réel ?

La rivière coulait paisiblement, les flots s'en allaient puis revenaient dans une course. Lucy dehors, la blonde frémit lorsqu'elle sentit l'air frais lui caresser la peau. La pluie avait cessé de répandre sa tristesse sur le monde. Le sol de gravier, alors glissant scintillait grâce aux gouttelettes transparentes de l'eau qui s'était répandues. Le petit muret sur lequel la constellationniste aimait faire ses pirouettes accueillit la jeune femme, qui s'était allongée dessus sur toute sa longueur. La nuit avait déversé son rideau bleu sombre parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes. La jeune femme leva alors les yeux au ciel, et fut émerveillée par la beauté de l'univers. Les astres brillaient de mille feux, et la lune pâle éclairait le monde de sa lumière innocente. Elle leva alors le bras, et dirigea ses doigts fins vers l'immensité céleste, comme pour l'effleurer.

Ses prunelles se détournèrent alors de l'immensité céleste, pour se poser sur un signe, rose, sur le dos de sa main. Un son franchit la barrière de ses lèvres pulpeuses, dans un souffle.

« Fairy Tail... »

Elle reporta alors son attention sur le firmament scintillant. Elle n'était pas seule. Les étoiles étaient avec elle. Ses esprits étaient avec elle. Fairy Tail était avec elle. Natsu était avec elle... Ils étaient tous là, ils la soutenaient tous, lui donnaient tous le courage, tous lui insufflaient la volonté de faire des miracles, et celle de toujours se relever, tous la faisaient s'envoler. Et ils ne l'abandonneraient jamais. Le vent caressa son visage, le fouettant par moments, et fit s'envoler sa chevelure dorées, qui s'enflammait et brillait. Elle plongea sa main dans l'eau froide de la rivière, le regard vague toujours plongé dans les Cieux. Elle devait accepter la réalité telle qu'elle était. Mais elle ne devait pas perdre de vue une chose, elle devait lutter contre sa rage, Lucy devait réprimer sa haine. Car au fond, elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas, elle ne vaudrait pas mieux que l'assassin de sa mère. Elle devait se montrer digne de Layla, digne de Fairy Tail, digne de ses amis, digne de ses esprits, digne de Natsu, digne des désirs de sa mère, et surtout, digne d'elle-même. Plus que tout, elle ne devait pas, n'avait pas le droit de se réfugier dans la tristesse. Elle n'était pas seule. Et sa mère veillait sur elle...

Elle retira sa main du courant d'eau, et la releva vers les Cieux. Puis elle serra le poing, et esquissa un sourire. Elle voulait plus que tout accomplir les désirs de sa mère, protéger ses amis et vivre pour eux, et pour Layla ! Un sentiment s'empara de son esprit, brûlant d'un feu qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. La Flamme de la Volonté.

Elle ferma les yeux sur ces dernières pensées, et se laissa bercer par la vision lumineuse de ses amis qui l'entouraient, et qui lui souriraient, heureux comme jamais. Alors, elle aussi était heureuse.

_À suivre..._


End file.
